Teenagers
by ClarisseLaRue-DaughterOfAres
Summary: Being a Teenage Superhero was cool. The part that most forgot about was the teenage part. And being a teenager means Teenage Rebellion. Rated T because of certain things mentioned.
1. Getting Kicked out of Walmart, Part 1

Being a Teenage Superhero was cool. You could handle yourself really well and it came with tons of perks. Like knowing Batman, The Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and a lot of others. The only bad part was the fact that you had to go up against pyscho-manic killers who's sole purpose is to drive people insane and attempt to take over the world. Right?

Wrong. The other bad part, the one most failed to think about was the fact that being a Teenage Superhero meant that you are a _teenager_. And being a teenager meant _Teenage Rebellion_. Two words most parents feared or in some cases, embraced. However, in this case, the Justice League _feared _it. If these were normal, regular kids that went to high school and got good grades sometimes then they probably wouldn't be too worried. But they were not normal, regular kids that went to high school and got good grades sometimes. They were highly trained superheroes. One was a speedster, another a hacker ninja, a Martian, a half Kryptonian half human, a trained assassin, a clone with anger issues, a Magician, an Atlantean, and a human rocket. To put it bluntly, they were absolutely _not_ regular teenagers.

* * *

><p>Robin sat on the couch of the cave's living room hacking into the pentagon. <em>Again<em>. He did this from 5 to 6 on every second Saturday of every 4th month. This is not to be confused with hacking into the FBI's database after school every 3rd Friday of every 2nd month. They were easily confused. But he had gotten bored with it because the Pentagon's passwords were completely un-original. They were reusing passwords from 5 years ago when he first started hacking into the Pentagon. The first password, 23jAjdlkasrj8PLSHelasr had been the password of August 2005. The second one, Mahfjkhdu83057AJd had been the password of August 2006. They had been quite easy to remember and their final one was the one that made him almost drop his laptop.

The last one was ThEPenTAgonHatesYouHaCKER. So while they did know that they had a resident hacker hacking their system they could come up with better passwords like maybe adsf8ysd0fmnArHdl or athiDA98OWLEJ5t9. But no. It had to spell out "The Pentagon Hate You, Hacker".

The rest of the team looked at him as he cracked out in laughter. "Why is he reacting this way?" Conner asked not that secretively. "I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing. I was just hacking into the Pentagon. Their last line of defense in their database were the words "The Pentagon Hates You, Hacker"." Robin said, explaining his outburst. "So, what information did you find out?" Artemis asked knowing that Robin always had something for them that was either good news for teenagers or bad news for teenagers. "All ice-cream shops for the next month are supposed to lower the prices of ice-cream by 17% if the customer tells the clerk that they are with the government." Robin said. "They also are also going to be constructing a secret base in the gulf of Mexico that will be accessible by a Floating McDonald's."

"Okay people, we have our information. We now need to shut off this movie that none of us are watching and get ourselves kicked out of Walmart or something!" Wally proclaimed holding up his spoon that had been used to eat the Girl Scout Cookie ice-cream he had bought for the movie. "I am not sure Wally. After our last stunt 2 weeks ago, it is a surprise that we are not still grounded." Kaldur said. "Relax Kaldur. It's going to be alright. The most trouble that we'll get in is getting chased out of Walmart." Zatanna said.

After her father became Doctor Fate, she had started to show signs of Teenage Rebellion. And did she show it well! She had gotten to speak with her father and to his request, she was adopted by Batman. And she had already given him tons of heart-attacks. Figuratively speaking. Both her and Robin (they now had a brother/sister bond) had been arrested a total of 5 times in the last month alone. Their explanation to Batman was simply "Keeping up the appearance of a rich kid" and they were both grounded for week which was one of the shortest punishments they had ever had for getting arrested. Turns out, their short punishment was because of their explanation for being arrested.

"Yeah, there's absolutely no need to get over-worked about this. I however do have a uh- suggestion for this. We have to do it _in costume_." Rocket said. "Absolutely not! For the list of stuff we're going to do will need us in our civilian outfits!" Wally said. "I don't know Wally, it sounds like fun." Robin said thoughtfully. "Just think of the headlines! _Teenage Superheroes Kicked out of Walmart, Detained by Justice League. What is their next act of Teenage Rebellion going to be?_" Zatanna exclaimed. "Yeah. I say we do it. We have to show people that just because we're superheroes doesn't mean we aren't teenagers!" Roy stated. Even though he was the oldest of them at 18, he was showing the signs of teenage rebellion after being denied of them for 5 years. Artemis, who had been showing them ever since she was 12 and was determined to not allow her 4 years of experience in the matter go to waste, butted in stating "The Justice League will be all dramatic about it. It's going to be worth seeing their faces. We might get grounded but since when has that ever stopped us?"

"It never has and there is absolutely no doubt about this, we will be getting grounded." Conner said. Everyone nodded, except for M'gann who had stayed silent the entire time. "I don't know guys. We've done some small pranks and stuff as a team with getting arrested only a few times. This would be the biggest one. _Ever_." M'gann said still unconvinced that they should do it. "It's now or never. The school year starts up again in barely a week. We'll be over-run with school work and our careers as Superheroes. We need to start this last part of the year with a big bang." Zatanna said. Kaldur also voiced his concerns, "We have done many things as we are all teenagers. But this is the biggest thing yet. And are you sure that this will work? Will the League's faces be worth it? We will be grounded until the start of the new school year!" "Those are small little details. Nothing to be worrying about. Besides, if we do end up arrested, we have superhero status to fall back on. We can make up a few stories such as "The League was doing a routine check of all the Walmart's in the USA as we have received Intel that there could possibly a bomb filled with a mixture of Scarecrow and Joker Toxin." Roy said.

"If we're going to do that, we better not do it in Star, Gotham, Dakota, or Central. Maybe we should do a more western city? Or southern? Not North or Eastern." Robin said. He was searching his computer for things to do.

"Well, I'd say, the only way I'll do this is if we do it in costume. Kaldur doesn't attend school so he doesn't really need to worry about being recognized. Me and Conner? We have a large chance."

"No you won't. Batman somehow made the costumes to make everyone's facial structure look different to the cameras and to other people." Robin said. "I guess everybody is in." Kaldur said sighing.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why did we not do this sooner?" Kaldur said looking at the list. "If you had said this is what we would be doing, we would of agreed <em>so<em> much sooner!" exclaimed M'gann. "Okay. We have 9 people and 30 things we can do. This means that 3 we will do in groups of 3 and everyone gets to do 3 each." Robin said. "I had no idea we would get such a positive reaction from those two!" Artemis exclaimed.

They were going over all of the plans for getting kicked out of Walmart in the bio-ship which had been parked on the roof and cloaked. "We will walk in as a group and if anyone asks what we're doing we'll reply with" Robin trailed off and everyone finished for him "Trying to get away from the Superhero life for a few minutes by shopping with my friends.". "Good, you all remebered. Now let's choose which ones to do!

* * *

><p><strong>Redress the mannequins as you see fit (Artemis)<strong>

Artemis walked into the clothes department to look at the mannequins. "Oh my gosh! This totally needs more green!" she stated looking at one. She grabbed it and pulled off the shirt replacing it with a bright green tube-top. She then put a flowing, open shirt that was see through. She put ridiculous sized high heels that were at least 7 inches tall on it's feet and changed the jeans for super short shorts that had a pale green belt. She dyed the tips of the brown wig and placed a green headband that held back the hair leaving the bangs free. A jade green necklace hung from the mannequin's neck and a few wooden bangles on each hand. The mannequin's fingernails were painted green.

She did this again but changed the color to red. And then to yellow. And then to black and so on until all the mannequins were wearing the same outfit.

**While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this junk, anyway?" (Wally)**

Wally couldn't help himself. His first one was amazing if you asked him. He went directly to the woman's' department thinking that he'd get the most reactions there. However, there were tons of shrieks in that direction. He could just barely hear people saying "Why are these mannequins dressed like this?" Apparently, Artemis had already started on her part of the things to get kicked out of Walmart for.

He quickly sped his pace and walked around the department for a few minutes before stopping at a green dressed mannequin. "Who BUYS this junk?"

Everyone turned to look at him. "LOOK! IT'S KID FLASH!" a child no older than 8 said. "My, My, My! Why in the world would Kid Flash be here?" He quickly sped away as the child's mother turned to look.

**Put M&M's on layaway. (Raquel)**

"I'd like to put these M&M's on layaway."

"Excuse me ma'am? Why?" the clerk asked.

"Because, I left my wallet at home! I didn't expect to come to Walmart! It just happened! It's not my fault the League sent us here!" Raquel replied.

"T-Th-The L-Lea-League?" the clerk asked. "Yes. I'm Rocket. Now, about the M&M's..."

**Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas. (Kaldur)**

"Excuse me sir? May I ask why you are putting these CAUTION: Wet Floor signs on _carpet_?" an employee asked Kaldur. "Why my good sir! It is because I don't want anyone to slip and fall! The carpet is a dangerous place you know!"

The employee walked away muttering stuff about crazy superheroes. "Wonder what his problem is!" Kaldur exclaimed looking for more CAUTION: Wet Floor signs.

**Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?" (Roy)**

"Do you carry shnerples here?" asked Roy to a Sales Asscociate.

"A _what_?"

"A shnerple! You know, the amazing food that rots your teeth, cloggs your brain and frys your eyes?"

"I've never heard of it..."

"Oh! Do you have any puplerples?"

The employee fainted.

**"Re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics, while headbanging & playing air guitar to Willie Nelson demos. (Bonus: Braid hair & tie bandanna around head). (Zatanna)**

Zatanna gravitated towards the CDs and immediately started throwing the CDs in random places. He phone stuck out of her pocket with a Willie Nelson song playing. She threw the CDs around and was head banging and pretending she was at a rock concert. When an employee came by, she dashed off out of sight.

**Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually. (Wally)**

Wally casually walked around the store, a pair of underwear on his red hair. To make it even funnier, he had decided to wear the Flash underwear. "Um, Kid Flash? You have some underwear on your head." an employee stated. "What? What in the name of Santa Barbara's food are you on about? There is no underwear on _my_ head! You must be seeing things!"

**While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. (Conner)**

Conner grabbed a gun and asked "Where are the anti-depressants?"  
>"WHAT?" and staggered back grabbing the radio by the register. "We have a gun wielding man that looks like Superboy, asking for anti-depressants in the gun department." She said into the radio. Conner dropped the gun and ran.<p>

**Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them (Roy)**

Roy went to the first aisle with condoms and pushed a whole shelf into the cart he had and pushed to the register. "Sir... not to barge into your business, but what could you possibly want with 700 condoms?"

"My girlfriend and I have to always be prepared!"

**Walk up to the customer service and say "Hello, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, large fries and a coke." Then go to Mc Donald's and try to return a toaster. (Wally)**

"I'd like to have a quarter pounder with cheese, a large fry, and a coke please!" Wally said walking up to Customer Service.

"Sir, we are not McDonald's."

"Your not?"

_At __McDonald's_  
>"I'd like to return this toaster."<p>

"Sir, that Toaster is from Walmart..."

"Oh! Sorry about that!"

**On all of the computers, upload a porn video that is impossible to get rid of.****(Robin)**

Robin was happy. He had made it so none of the employees to get rid of it and also made sure that it would be playing on the intercom.

_**MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!**_

He walked away smiling.

**Go into the dressing room, wait a few minutes, then yell "THERES NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"****(Artemis)**

Artemis walked it and waited. She then yelled, "HEY CAN I GET SOME TOILET PAPER IN HERE?"

You could here people running from the dressing rooms as fast as humanly possible.

"Thanks! You might want to clean in here!" Artemis said when some toliet paper was thrown over the door. She had brought a bottle of yellow Gatorade and poured it on the floor.

**Tape a walkie-talkie to the back of a Barbie doll and say to random people, "I know where you live..." (M'gann)**

She heard crying from below her as M'gann floated about the area where the walkie-talkie was hidden enjoying the show. "M-Mo-Mommy? H-How does Bar-Barbie k-know where we l-live?"

M'gann stopped smiling and went to do the rest of her things.

_**PART 2 Will Be Posted Tomorrow! If I get enough positive feedback, I will turn this into a book! Also, I do not own 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj. Nor do I really want to.**_


	2. Getting Kicked out of Walmart, Part 2

**Stand in the sock aisle, and give each package a stern lecture. (Kaldur)**

Kaldur sighed as he walked to the sock aisle. _Why did I agree to this?_ He thought as he stood in front of the first package he saw. "Now Mr. Sock Package 1, we need to a some of your _simply atrocious_ behavior! You jump into peoples carts, try to strangle them and in return they strangle you back! You deserve every throw to the ground that you have _ever_ gotten!"

"Um sir, can I help you?" an employee asked.

"No I don't need any help! Why ever would you think that?" Kaldur asked. The employee coughed and seemed to be eating his words up before he spoke them. "I was just, wondering, ah that's the word, about whether or not you sane as you are giving a lecture to a sock package."

"Sane? Why of _course_ I'm sane! I'm Aqualad! A Superhero! Superheroes aren't insane! Supervillians are insane and need to be in a mental institution."

The employee blanched, obviously just recognizing him. "I- I am s-s-sor-sorry ab-about th-this mis-misunderstanding! I never meant to offend you!"

"What are you talking about? Offend me? You must have the wrong person. Have a good day!" Kaldur said walking away.

**Walk up to an employee and ask questions like how come this store is called wal mart? Or what's up with your hair? Why do you people wear name tags can't you all remember your own names? (Robin)**

"Excuse me? Ma'am? Can I ask you a serious question?" Robin asked the closest employee. "Sure!"

"Why is the store called _Walmart_? I'm pretty sure it's not a Market for walls but I could be mistaken!" Robin asked.

"*The store is named after the founder, Sam Walton. We took the 'Wal' part, paired it up with the suffix 'mart' and the name of the store was created." the employee answered.

"Okay, no that we have that crisis out of the way, why do you wear name-tags? Do you work so hard to the point where you _don't even remember your own name_?" Robin asked. "Listen. These are not life-threatening questions. Please go annoy some of my other co-workers. Here's a list!" the employee told him.

_Challenge Accepted_ he thought to himself.

He looked at the list.

_*Wendy Wacko- Weapon Department_

_*Stef Craps- Head of Janitorial Duties_

_*Dr. Pornsack- Pharmacy_

_*Bud Light- Alcohol Distribution_

_*Tahra Dactyl- Toys_

_For whoever reads this list, please annoy these annoying people._

**Bring your pet pit-bull into Wal-mart. Act casual. If someone is brave enough to walk up to you and tell you to get out, simply reply "He's going to help me pick out his favorite dog food" (Conner)**

"Sir, pets are not allowed in Wal-Mart."

"I'm sorry, but does it look like I care? He's here to pick out his food. Jeez!"

**Open up random packages in the toy aisle then walk off. If an employee asks what you're doing, just say "I changed my mind." (Raquel)**

Raquel opened up at least 50 packages before an employee actually asked her what she was doing. "It's quite simple. I changed my mind." Raquel replied. She put a little hop into her skip as she went to go off to her next thing to do.

She really was starting to doubt about them getting kicked out.

* * *

><p><em>Watchtower<em>

"Batman! We have reports of 9 _certain superheroes_ at Wal-Mart." Wonder Woman said to Bruce. "What are they doing? Especially 2 of them!" Wonder Woman looked at her boyfriend. "Apparently, so far they have done all of these things." she said giving him the tablet.

_Re-dressed the mannequins: Artemis_

_Yelled "Who Buys this Junk?" : Kid Flash_

_Put items on layaway: Rocket_

_Placed CAUTION: Wet Floor Signs on carpet: Aqualad_

_Made up non-sense products: Red Arrow_

_Re-alphabetized CDs': Zatanna_

_Put Woman's undergarments (Flash Underwear) on head and walked around casually: Kid Flash_

_Asked for anti-depressants while handling a gun: Superboy_

_Filled up cart full of condoms and tried to buy them: Red Arrow_

_Tried to order McDonalds': Kid Flash_

_Gave sock packages a lecture: Aqualad_

_Uploaded a porn video on all computers and had it playing on the loud speaker as well: Robin_

_Yelled "There's no toliet paper in here!" in the fitting rooms: Artemis_

_Taped a walkie-talkie to the back of a Barbie doll. It said "I know where you live": Miss Martian_

_Asked why the store is called 'Wal-Mart': Robin_

_Opened up toys and said "I changed my mind": Rocket_

_Brought Wolf to Wal-Mart to 'pick out his favorite dog food': Superboy_

"Are they trying to kill us? We better go pick them up before they can cause anymore ruckus!" Batman said. "That's the problem, the Zeta-Beams are down. They won't be back up for another day or so. We'll have to take a ship."

"The Bat-Ship is all the way down on Earth! The other ships here are way to slow!" "Then we will just have to wait, now won't we."

"That's our next problem. Ships are getting repaired. They won't be ready for another 2 hours!" Batman said.

"Again. We'll just have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the<strong>**spray air fresheners.**** (Zatanna)**

"I'm Zatanna! I contaminate things by spraying air freshener _all_ over the place." she said cheerfully to a little child standing by their mother who was looking at car mats.

She had equipped herself with a whole bag of perfumes from the beauty department. She had placed a gas mask on her face and was spraying the _entire_ auto department with the different perfumes.

_Tires, check! Mats, check! Window Wiper Fluid, check! Cashier, CHECK! Steering wheel accessories, CHECK CHECK CHECK! _She thought in her head.

_Bruce and Diana are __**so**_ _going to kill me._

**Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you are****taking it for a test drive.**** (M'gann) **

"Ma'am, may I ask, what in the world are you doing with that bicycle? It's for display _only_!"

"Why I am taking it for a test-drive my good sir! Gotta make sure these brakes work!" M'gann replied. "Ma'am, can you please stop? The skid marks from your little ride will ruin the floor!"

"Oh! I am so sorry! I think I'd like to try your motorcycles next." and she sped ahead of him racing to the motorcycles.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"MA'AM! PLEASE STOP! I WILL CALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE FOR WRECKING HAVOC AND DISTURBING THE PEACE!"

M'gann just cackled evily, like Robin, before continuing her motorcycle joyride.

**Take off your shoes and tell them you want to return it and****when they say you didn't buy it there say "The customer is always right dammit!" Make a scene. (Robin)**

"Sir, I am sorry but your shoes did not come from here. These are Kevlar. We don't sell Kevlar shoes."

"THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT YOU ***Mama dracului fiu de catea !**

**LA NAIBA! Vreau aceste pantofi naibii înapoi acum sau chem avocatul meu !**" "Uh, of course sir." "Are you trying to return my shoes? *Du-te dracu! Give me my *dracululi shoes back!"

**Test the brushes and combs in Cosmetics on all the live animals in Pet-Care. (Roy)**

"Hi my name is Red Arrow and I will be doing your cosmetics today." he told the pets.

_15 minutes later..._

"I am never getting a pet."

He was covered in scratches, head to toe, and the pets somehow got make-up _on him_. Who knew they were so talented? Even the _fish_ got make up on him. A _fish_!

**Set up a "Valet Parking" sign in front of the store. (Zatanna)**

"VALET PARKING! $50 an hour!" Zatanna yelled.

Somehow, within 5 minutes, she already had $1000 dollars in _cash_. Bruce would so not be taking that away from her. _She_ earned it through hard labor. AKA, screaming at the top of her lungs that if you pay for 3 or more hours, you got a 50% discount on your total price.

So at least 5 people got a discount and she made everyone pay in advance. After racking in at least 10 thousand in cash, she took down her posters and called the police that she saw over 20 cars parked illegally at the Wal-Mart in *Salem, Oregon.

By the time people found out they had been scammed, she would be back in New Jersey, now, it was time for her to find Artemis and Raquel. Time for the trio to do their group prank on Wal-Mart.

**Start turning on the TVs and get a pillow and lay on the floor and watch. Don't forget a blanket. (M'gann)**

For her last prank, she ''borrowed" a blanket and pillow from the bedding department and sat down with some pop-corn and watched TV. It was an annoying commercial but seriously, TV is TV.

"Ma'am, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm watching TV! Isn't that obvious?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to please stop."

"Okay. Bye! If you need me, I'll be eating ice-cream in the grocery department."

she lied. In reality, she going to meet Kaldur and Conner for their group prank.

She then ran in the direction of the grocery department but changed course once the employee was out of sight.

"Hey! WAIT, come back!"

**Go to the baby section and start feeling the diapers. then ask the person next to you if they think it would look good on u.**** (Raquel)**

"Do you think this would look good on me?"

"What?"

"I asked, do you think this would look good on me?"

The person standing next to Raquel fainted.

She shrugged and left to go meet with Zatanna and Artemis for their last prank.

**Buy a $200 item and pay for it all in pennies. Lose count at least two times.**** (Artemis)**

"1500, 3994, 3509, 390, 3950, 384, 39559, sorry, how many pennies again?" asked Artemis.

"20,000 pennies" the clerk said.

"Okay! 1,3847, 3598, 29480, 2947,29470, Sorry, I lost count again!"

"Come back with actual money!"

Artemis left with her pennies, and skipped to her meeting post for her last prank with Raquel and Zatanna.

**Fill up carts and just leave them around the store.**** (Kaldur)**

He filled up carts with whole shelves. And left them in random places. The cash register, the auto department (which smelled like perfume), the toy section (that one was full of uh, *non-flattering objects) and even the bathroom.

"We have several unclaimed shopping carts around the store. If left unclaimed, the items will go back to it's shelves."

And nobody claimed the shopping carts so tons of employees went around the store placing objects back in their places.

**Run around the store screaming walmart sucks, walmart sucks let's go to target!**** (Conner)**

"WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!" Conner screamed. "WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!WALMART SUCKS! WALMART SUCKS! LET'S GO TO TARGET!"

**Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift-wrap.**** (Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner)**

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"No, I challenge you to a duel!"

"I CHALLENGE ALL OF YOU TO A DUEL!"

"Um, I'm going to ask you all to leave..."

**Try on bras over top of your clothes. (Artemis, Raquel, Zatanna)**

Who knew that wearing bras on top of your clothes and walking though the children's aisle could get you kicked out? Artemis, Raquel, and Zatanna sure didn't.

**Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying,"I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!" (Wally, Roy, and Robin)**

"COME ROBIN! LET'S GO TO THE BATCAVE!" Wally cried.

"Oh I am just a damsel in distress!" Roy said.

"Let's save that damsel first Batman!" Robin said.

"_**GET OUT OF HERE NOW!**_" the manager screamed at them.

And that's how it went. When all of them got outside, they were met by a_ very_ livid Justice Leauge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*This information is from Walmart's Website<strong>_

_***These are real people's names**_

_***Mother f*cking son of a bitch ! DAMN! I want these damn shoes back now or call my lawyer !**_

_***F*ck you**_

_***F*cking**_

_***Non flattering objects; protection things**_

_**Author's Note; Sorry this is a little bit rushed. If you have any complaints on the rating, please let me know. I'm starting to have some doubts about because of some things mentioned. Should I continue? Please tell me**_!


End file.
